I'll always remember you
by Sugoi Tetsuya
Summary: Tom's year at college. Meets two friends. Rated "R" for blood, gore, and cursing. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DYIN' HERE!oh and "practicing" in chapter one should be Packing... whoops. Chapter five is up!
1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE—

"THOMAS HEWITT!" A loud shriek filled the house. Tom, out of utter surprise, accidentally rolled out of bed and banged his head on his nightstand. He cursed, holding his head for a while and slowly pulled himself up, only to slip backward on one of Jedidiah's baby toys. He cursed again and carefully got back up.

"I'm COMING!" He yelled as he heard his mother yell again, only this time, much louder. He looked at a battered old calendar and saw that this was the day he went to college. He pulled on a pair of too large jeans and a red plaid shirt. He stared at the mirror, looking into his own eyes and his diseased face.

"Thomas Brown Hewitt! I told you to get yourself up!" His mother, Luda May, yelled as she stomped up the steps. She stopped nagging when she saw him dressed and ready for breakfast. "Oh Tom… you are turning into a fine man!" She said, bringing him into a big bear hug. Tom smiled, rolled his eyes and hugged her back. He followed her down the steps and into the dining room. He spotted his father, Old Monty sitting in a chair, drinking a beer and reading the newspaper. He looked up and smiled at Tom.

"Boy, you are growing very tall." He said laughing. Tom smiled and sat down just as his mom brought out his breakfast, which was human jerky, eggs, and toast. He ate quickly and his mom scolded him.

"Thomas! Don't you eat so fast! You'll choke!" She said, firmly, but gently all the same. He slowed down and finished soon.

"May I be excused?" Tom asked, already up out of his seat. Old Monty nodded and Tom ran upstairs to finish practicing, never noticing Little Jedidiah sitting on his suitcase.

"Tommie go?" He said, his two year old voice echoing throughout the room, scaring Tom out of his wits. He yelled and whirled around, chainsaw ready. His hand was about to pull the cord, when he realized it was only Jedidiah. Tom picked him up and set him carefully onto the bed.

"Yep. I'm goin' to school." Tom replied to Jedidiah's question. Jed nodded, but Tom knew he didn't understand.

" What's school?" Jed asked after a minute. Tom laughed and stopped packing for a little.

" It's a place where I can learn to cut up dead bodies.!" Tom growled playfully, lunging at Jedidiah and tickling him. Jedidiah squealed and laughed. After a couple minutes of fooling around, he finished throwing random clothing into a suitcase and picked out his knife set and the chainsaw case. He packed up both things and carried them to the pick up truck. He threw them in the back, gave his mother and father a kiss, hugged Jedidiah and walked to the driver's seat of the pick up. He waved a final good bye and started the engine.

" Come visit us soon Thomas!" His mom yelled over the roaring engine. His father nodded and Tom yelled a good bye. He put in a Lynyrd Skynyrd tape and pulled out of the driveway. He sped down the road, stopping for gas and a couple packs of jerky, scaring the shit out of the clerk with his face and walked backed to his truck, seeing boy and girl fooling around on the hood of their car. Tom rolled his eyes and stepped into the truck, but not before the young teens spotted his face and came up to him.

" Yo! What the fuck is wrong with your face??" The boy asked. The girl laughed and mockingly pinched Tom's cheeks. He grabbed her wrist and threw it off him. She gasped out of pain and the boy grabbed Tom's shirt collar. Tom punched him and quickly got into his truck before they could react. He drove off, singing to " Sweet Home Alabama".


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO--

It was 12:00 noon when Tom arrived at Eastwood College. He put on a cowboy hat so that the kids didn't see his face. Surely there was going to be a break out and he didn't want any fights. Tom was out of his car when a girl with flaming red hair collided with him, knocking his hat askew and his beer from his hand.

"Ouch! Shit!" She said, banging her knee on the bumper and slipping off the curb. Keeping his hat from falling, he caught her before she fell and lifted her back on her feet. "I'm sorry." She apologized, dusting herself off and looking at Tom, who bent his head down to keep her from seeing his face. "I guess I fell."

"S' alright. Don't worry about it." He mumbled, looking away. She offered to help him with his stuff. He let her and she started to grab the Chainsaw Case, but he stopped her and handed her the suitcase instead. Confused, she took the suitcase but didn't ask why.

"By the way, I'm Annie Randolph. Who are you?" She said, lugging the bulging suitcase, following Tom to his dorm room. Tom smiled under the shadow of his hat and replied,

"I'm Tom Hewitt." He unlocked the door to his room with the key he got in the mail a week ago and pushed it open. He took the suitcase from Annie and laid it aside of the case.

"Tom… short for Thomas, right?" She asked as he sat on the bed. She turned around just as he took of his hat. He forgot about his face and she turned around. Her mouth dropped and her hand covered it.

"Oh shit." He said. She backed away slowly, but ran into the wall. He put his hat back on and slumped. She stared at him for a bit.

"Sweet Jesus…" She stuttered. He covered his face with his hands and closed his eyes. But, what she did was not what he expected her to do. She hugged him and started crying. Surprised and pinned, he cocked his eyebrow and did nothing. Hey, he never really got hugged by a woman other than his mother.

"Uhm…" He said. She sobbed and hugged him tighter. He made a choking noise and she let go.

"ANNIE!" They heard someone roar. Annie snapped away from Tom just as a boy with scraggly blond hair and a cowboy hat on walked into the room. Four other boys walked in behind him. Tom recognized one of them as the one who pissed him off at the gas station. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A GUY LIKE HIM??" The blond yelled as he grabbed Annie's arm and yanked her to him. Tom stood up, angry.

"Hey," He growled. "You're hurtin' her!" The boy stared at him in anger and turned toward Tom. Annie's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Don't you fuckin' dare tell me how to treat my girl!" The boy growled. His friends cracked their knuckles and sneered. He came with in an inch away from Tom's face, (well… not really. Tom is about one foot taller than him.) and snarled,

"You ain't so tough… hick."

"Oh god, Dallas!" Annie shrieked as Tom let out a mighty roar and grabbed Dallas' shirt collar and threw him down. His friends yelled and Tom ran out of his room, the thugs after him. He reached outside and ran to his pickup. He wrenched the Chainsaw Case open and whipped out the chromium chainsaw. Enscribed on it was "The Saw is Family". As the thugs ran out and spotted him, he gave the cord a mighty pull. The chainsaw roared to life and Tom ripped his hat off.

"COME AND GET ME FUCKERS!" He roared, his eyes blazing. The thugs and bystanders let out cries of fright and surprise as they backed away. Tom raised the chainsaw, eyes blazing.

"Tom! No!" He heard Annie scream. He let his guard down to look at her and the thugs jumped him. Dallas ran over, punched him and Tom went down. Dallas pinned him and started beating the shit out of him. Annie tried to pull him off Tom, but Dallas caught her backhanded, sending a clap through the air. She backed away, stunned and Tom blew up. He took the bulge of the chainsaw and bashed Dallas over the head. Dallas rolled off, clutching his head.

"What the fuck was that for!" He screamed, rolling on the ground. Tom growled and raised the chainsaw. Annie screamed and Dallas covered his eyes. Tom turned of the chainsaw and silently pulled the case out of the back of his pickup and walked to his dorm room, horrified. He lost control for the second time in his life.

End of chapter two. Yep it was longer than the first, thank god. Anyway, please tell me any suggestions for characters. I'll add them in if I can!


	3. Chapter Three

--CHAPTER THREE

It was an hour after the fiasco in the front of the college when someone knocked on Tom's door. Tom threw a meat cleaver and it stuck into the door with a thunk. The person knocked again and Tom sighed.

"Who is it?" He groaned. He thought it was a teacher, but also thought it was an officer. He waited for the person to bust through the door with a pistol in hand, but it never came. All that came was a timid male's voice.

"Uh, hey, um… I'm in this room also. Can I be let in please?" The boy asked, nervous. Tom groaned. _Great, _he thought, _a roommate. Just my _fucking_ luck. _ Tom got up and opened the door. In came the most interesting person he ever met.

The boy had electric blue hair, millions of piercings, spikes, collars, chains, fishnet, and black chained clothing. His shirt said "F-U All POSERS!". Tom liked that shirt. He had glasses and wore dark black eyeliner and black lipstick.

"Hi. I'm Allen Creed." He looked at Tom and smiled. "Hey, ain't you that guy who smashed those thugs into a pulp earlier?" Tom reluctantly nodded and Allen laughed. "You have a lot of guts takin' on Dallas and his gang." He said and Tom turned his head.

"You know Dallas?" He asked quizzically. Allen nodded. He went into this entire story about how Dallas and his gang always beat him up because he was a "queer". He was tortured by them through his whole life, and never really said anything about it because Dallas would kill him.

"Yeah, well if he hurts you or your boyfriend, I will skin him alive and make beef jerky out of him." Tom growled. Allen laughed and eyed the chainsaw in the corner and the butchering knife set on the desk. He looked at the door and saw the meat cleaver stuck fast.

"Are those your knives?" Allen asked, "And chainsaw?" He added. Tom nodded and wrenched the meat cleaver from the door and set it in the box. Allen picked up a fillet knife and fingered it.

"Yep. My mom and dad got it for my birthday. You see, I plan to take up my father's business as a Butcher." Allen nodded.

"So why are you going into human anatomy?" Allen asked. _Oh shit_… Tom thought. _Think fast…… _He didn't want anyone to know that he and his family ate people.   
"Um… just in case the business fails so I can get a job as a doctor or something…" Allen gave him a weird look, then nodded.

"Hey, you wanna get a drink? There's a bar somewhere near campus." He asked. Tom nodded and Allen picked up the phone. "I'm gonna call my boyfriend and we're gonna go, kay?" He added. "Is it okay if he comes?" Tom nodded.

He talked for a while and put the phone back. "He's gonna meet us there." Tom nodded again, then headed to his truck. Allen and him blasted Lynyrd Skynyrd, scaring a few kids out of their wits, then headed to the bar, where Allen's boyfriend was waiting.

"Hey, I'm Don. Who're you?" He said, shaking Tom's hand. Tom smiled and said his name. Don smiled back and invited them to have a drink with them.

"Oh, I almost forgot, that girl over there wanted to speak to you." He said, pointing to a girl with flaming red hair and a tan cowboy hat on. _Shit, it's Annie_, he thought, _she's gonna_ kill _me_. Tom reluctantly headed toward her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled.

"Hi Tom." She said. "I wanted to apologize about Dallas. He hated all guys that I hang with." She said. Tom shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"It's just… I never saw anyone lose control like you did…" Tom looked at her, an emptiness appearing in his stomach. _My god… she's afraid of me_, he thought.

"I should apologize for that. I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it." She said. Tom smiled. For a moment, he actually felt as if he was liked by someone.

"Come have a drink with me." He said. She blushed, but followed him. He could tell that he was falling in love with her… but he was scared.


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

They stayed at the bar for a couple hours, laughing and listening to a poser Metal band play (quite horribly). They walked out and headed to Tom's car.

"Nice ride, Tom!" Annie exclaimed, staring at the stitched skin on the hood of the truck. Don and Allen hopped into the back and Annie in the front. Tom turned the key and Lynyrd Skynyrd blasted into their ears. Tom struggled to turn it down, laughing. Annie squealed and Don laughed. Allen smiled and looked out the window. They were heading back to Eastwood when Annie turned around in her seat. Her mouth dropped open and she grabbed Tom's sleeve.

"What?" Tom asked. Annie pointed behind her, the group following her finger to find a truck, flashing it's high beams. The occupants were hanging out of the windows, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"We've got company!" Annie yelled as the truck rammed them from behind. They all yelled as they rocked forward.

Tom looked out the window, catching sight of the familiar scraggly blond hair of Dallas. Tom snarled and hunched over the wheel. "Hang on to you're asses, we're gonna have a bumpy ride." Dallas and his gang rammed them again and came around to Tom's side of the truck.

"Hey, Shitface!" Tom heard Dallas roar as he rammed them again. "What's the matter? Can't fend for yourself?" He and his gang laughed. Tom snarled, eyes wild, hair in his face.

"How bout you TRY MY FUCKING CHAINSAW ON FOR SIZE!" He roared, pulling another chainsaw from under the back seat. He pulled the cord with his teeth and ordered Annie to take the wheel. Timidly, she switched seats with him and he climbed onto the roof of the truck. He jumped onto the other roof and Dallas screamed. He withdrew his head just as the chainsaw burst through the aluminum roof and whirred between him and his thug, Andy. The chainsaw withdrew, then plunged back in, sawing through Andy's head with incredible ease. Blood and gore splattered the group and the inside of the truck as it swirved, sending it flipping over, once, twice, three times until it was stopped on its side by a large oak tree. Tom flew off and hit the ground ten feet away. He looked up and saw Dallas and his gang struggling to get out. With one loud roar of rage, which sounded incredibly similar to a bear, and hurled himself at them, chainsaw roaring like a rabid beast. Dallas screamed and ran, his gang following him.

Tom grabbed one by the back of his shirt, but the kid slipped out of it. Tom whirled the chainsaw around and cut the kid in half. He growled and went to the body, ripping out the intestines and biting into them. He shoveled the raw meat into his mouth, blood dripping from his chin, gore hanging from his mouth. Dallas stared at Tom in horror.

"Oh... my god! You're eating him! You're EATING HIM!" He screamed. Tom laughed maniacally and ripped open the corpses chest, digging out the heart, liver, and stomach. Dallas, horrified beyond his capacity, ran as fast as he could. Tom watched him and smiled. He rose from the mangled corpse just as Annie pulled over by Dallas' car, watching the poor kid run, screaming his head off. She stared at Tom, frightened. Tom's maniac laugh turned into mad screams as he retched and writhed, losing complete control of himself. She, with the help of Don and Allen, dragged him into his truck just as the police came, sirens wailing through the countryside.

The next morning, the students stared at Thomas Hewitt with fear. Only Annie, Don, and Allen stood by his side. They headed to their first Anatomy class. Dallas already spread the news of Tom's little cannibalism fiasco to half of the campus.

"Seriously, I saw him ripping poor Rodny's organs out! It was like he did it before!" Tom heard Dallas whisper. He grimaced and returned to the lesson. Annie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to that bastard! He just wants attention." She hissed, but Tom shook his head.

"No... he's telling the truth... I did eat a kid... din't I?" He asked solemnly. Annie looked down.

"Ummm..." Tom suddenly got up, grabbed his bags, and left the classroom. He packed his stuff quickly and loaded them into the truck. He stared at the chainsaw case for a while, then put it into the truck also. He got in, turned the key, and pulled out of the campus' parking lot. He knew he didn't belong. He knew he shouldn't have come to this damned place, especially after he lost control on those two boys in grade school. He ate them too... ate them like he did that one boy. Tom sobbed and pulled into his parents' driveway. They welcomed him with open arms, but stopped when they spotted his face.

"Tom?" Luda May asked. "What's wrong?" Tom pushed past her and ran up to his room, slamming the door. He looked at his face in the mirror and roared, picking up a chair and throwing it at it. The mirror shattered and fell. He sobbed, dropping to his knees. His mother came in.

"Thomas... tell me what happened." She said, sitting down next to him and wrapping her arms around him. He told her everything. Luda May gave her son a big hug.

"Tom, hun, you were doing so well! You shouldn't have left." She said. Tom looked at her.

"Mom... I ATE someone." He said flatly. She smiled.

"Is that wrong?" She laughed. "Tom, you've been eating people for the past eighteen years!" She said. Tom smiled. "You can stay for a while, but, when things calm down, you are wheeling your butt back into college." Tom smiled.

"Thanks mom..." He hugged her, but could not stop thinking about Annie... what is she doing now?

Yeah... sorry for not updating sooner. and mrkrueger, it will get more gory! hopefully all yous can give me more ideas! Over and out!

Nani Coen


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

Three weeks after the "Accident"

Tom was cooking his famous "beef" and veggie stew when there was a loud rap on the door. Sighing, he threw down the stirring spoon and walked to the door, taking off the oven mits as he went. He held them in his left hand and answered the door, surprised to see Annie, Allen, and Don, smiling at him.

"Hey guys!" He cried happily as he let them in. They greeted him and he took them to the kitchen, where the pot was almost boiling over. "Oh shit!" He yelled as he ran to the stove and turned it down, the blue flame receding into the burner. Annie giggled.

"Thomas Brown Hewitt, I will not have that language in my house!" He heard Luda May yell from the porch. He yelled an apology and finished the stew, pouring some into two bowls, one for his mom and the other for his father. He brought it out to them and introduced his friends to them. Luda May took a liking into Annie almost right away and they started talking about room decor and stuff that girls talk about. Ol' Monty started to talk to Allen and Don about his butcher company, bringing Tom up sometimes and how well he does his job. Annie looked up at him and smiled, causing Tom to blush. He turned away and went back into the kitchen, Annie following him.

"Um... Tom?" Tom turned around and stared at her intently behind his human flesh mask. She hesitated, then, "I really like you." Tom stared at her in surprise. Someone actually liked him. Someone actually looked past his broken face to see the man inside. He blushed. She smiled, tears forming in her eyes as she watched Jedidiah play with his toys, silently crying. He put his hand on her cheek and she turned back to him. He brushed the tears away and stared at her intently.

"You... you do?" Now she was blushing. Instead of saying something, she leaned into him and kissed him. His eyes widened and he brought his hand up behind her head, brushing her hair gently. She wrapped her arms around him and broke the kiss. She layed her head onto his chest softly and sighed. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yes Tom..." She whispered. "I-"

"Don't!" Dallas shrieked as Annie looked at him hardly.

"Yes I do Dallas. I love someone else and I'm leaving you." She repeated. He growled.

"I bet it's that Shitface, right?" He snarled. When she didn't say anything, he laughed. "I knew it. I KNEW it! You do love him!" He grabbed her by the shirt collar and yanked her towards him. "How many times have you fucked him, huh? How many times?" When she still didn't reply, he made a noise between a laugh and a snarl. "Well, little miss whore, I won't let you leave!"

"Then I'll make you!" A voice snarled. Dallas whipped around, only to see Tom standing, prepared to fight. He grunted and threw Annie away from him, causing her to stagger and trip over the curb. Tom strode over to Dallas and threw him against the nearest car, hands on his throat. "You stay away from Annie or you'll be my next Anatomy project!" He growled menacingly. Dallas gagged and Tom dropped him, shoving his face into the curb.

"Thanks Tom." Annie sighed, hugging him. She and Tom were about to leave when Dallas collided with him, throwing him forward onto the ground, the maddened blonde on top of him, holding Tom's face into the dirt. Annie screamed and Tom threw Dallas off with a punch. Tom then dove for the downed boy, landing on his rib cage and punching him in the face. Some kids came to watch the brawl, randomly yelling "Kill Him!" and "Go Tom(or Dallas)!" He finally got up, knowing Dallas couldn't take anymore and watched Annie give him a good kick in the balls.

"Just so you know Dallas, I didn't fuck him at all! So, you've just dumped me for no reason!" She yelled happily. She jogged up to Tom, took hold of his hand and dragged him to the cafeteria, where Don and Allen waited. They watched Dallas come in a few minutes later with the help of Codey and Rex, two of his thugs. They laughed and went back to talking, but Tom saw how angry Dallas looked, and feared for his life... and Annie's.

A/N: Yeah, short chapter, but the next few will be really detailed and gory as hell! ENJOY!


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

Four Months After Tom and Annie Got Together...

Tom, Annie, Don, and Allen had no trouble with Dallas and his gangs since Annie broke up with him. Only a few minor skirmishes and name calling happened, but other than that, nothing happened. Except now.

It was 6:30 in the morning and Tom was getting ready for his Anatomy class when a loud crash echoed through the dorm. He heard Allen yell and ran into the room, seeing Allen at the edge of his bed, staring horrified at a bloody mass on his pillow.

"What happened?" Tom said. Allen just pointed to the bloody lump and let out a squeak. Tom, still in his pajamas and in a grumpy mood, went over to Allen's bed and picked up the carcass of a mutilated cat, the head hanging by a thread of sinew. Tom sighed as he spotted a yellow piece of paper attached to the cat's ear with an earring. He opened up the note and found,

Go to Hell Shitface.

"What did it say?" Allen asked as he watched Tom crumble up the note and throw it away along with the dead cat. Tom shook his head and went back to pulling random shirts out of his drawers. Allen stared at him for a minute than also started to get ready for his classes. At about 7:30, Annie came in, kissing Tom and hugging Allen, both greeted with a friendly "good morning." But, when she saw the nervous faces on both of them, her smiled faded.

"What happened." She asked. Allen and Tom told her. She rolled her eyes. "Dallas is such a FUCKING coward!" She growled. "I swear, if I see him again, I'm going to give him one HELL of a bitch slap." Tom laughed and Allen snickered.

"That'll be the day." He said sarcastically and Tom shoved him off the bed, smiling.

* * *

Tom fell asleep again in class, but had the most oddest nightmare. He was standing in the middle of a road. No cars passed him. About twenty feet away, he saw Annie, running from something. Then, to his horror, he saw a black pick up truck come up over the hill, honking its horn and flashing it's high beams. To Tom's horror, it was Dallas' new truck. He heard a gunshot and the thump of a truck running into a deer. Annie shriek and blood splattered all over him. Dallas was laughing insanely and he saw Annie fly ten feet away from the truck, blood flying from her mouth and chest.

"No!" He screamed, running over to her. Blood pooled around her chest and face as he turned her over. She was bruised and her face was frozen in a scream of terror. Tom looked up and heard the trucks engine rev. He gasped and picked up Annie just as the truck hurtled toward him. He tripped and fell, looking behind him as the black monster drew closer and closer. Right when the truck was about to hit him, he snapped awake, gasping and pale.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Hewitt?" Mr. Renolds asked, staring coldly at him. He looked around and grabbed his things, running out of the classroom, searching for Annie. He finally found her, talking to Jessica and Linda, her two other friends.

"Annie!" He called. She turned around and smiled, but stopped at the sight of his face. "Annie, you got to stay away from Dallas." He gasped when he finally reached her. He saw out of the corner of his eye Linda and Jessica whispering to each other, staring at him with stern faces. He ignored them and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What? What's going on?" She asked, confused and frightened. Tom shook his head.

"Just a hunch... I think he's gonna try to kill you." Annie stared at him in shock for a minute, then grabbed her backpack.

"I gotta go, Linda, Jessica." She said waving at her friends. "See you in class." The waved back and Annie followed Tom.

They stopped in a nearby hallway, which was deserted.

"Now, explain. What is going on?" She asked, her voice shaking. Tom explained everything and she stood in shock. "But Tom," she stuttered, "it was a nightmare... only a nightmare." Tom shook his head.

"I don't think so." He growled. "Just listen to me... don't ever go anywhere by yourself. Please." he begged, looking into her eyes. "Promise me you'll do that..." She stared at him for a bit, then nodded. He kissed her. "Well, I have to go. That's the second time I walked out of his class." They laughed and he walked her to the library. Afterwards, he sprinted back to his class, flying through the door just as the bell rang. "Aw shit." He ran out before the students pummeled him and found Allen.

"You know, you ran right past me." He said smiling. Tom gave him a look and Allen grew serious. "Okay, what'd I do." Tom shook his head.

"You didn't do anything... its just..." He heard it before it hit. A whistle of a knife flew through the air and Allen cried out in pain, holding his chest as he fell over. Tom whipped around and saw Dallas with what was left of his friends. Only two stood by him, smirking.

"See boys?" He laughed, gesturing to the moaning body of Allen. "Thats how we should be taking care of the queers in our nation. Something inside Tom snapped again. He roared and hurled himself at Dallas, knocking him back with the force of a bear. One of his friends tried to punch him, but Tom caught it with one hand and put the other hand on the kids shoulder. With one yank and a squelch, the kid's arm ripped off. Blood sprayed Tom's face as the boy screamed. Students watching ran, and pandemonium started. Tom threw the arm at Dallas, who screamed and backed away

"Jesus Christ!" The other guy yelled. "Alec!" Dallas looked on in horror as he watched his friend be torn limb from limb.

Alec clutched the stump and Tom laughed softly. That laugh wasn't human. With one squeeze, a crack went through the air and Alec fell down, dead. Tom then turned to the other thug, who started running. With a growl, tom ripped a table from its nails and threw it, crushing the fleeing thug. It was only then Tom found that Dallas got away. With a sigh, his rage left him and he spotted Allen shuddering and bleeding on the floor. With a gasp, he picked up his friend and ran to the nurse's office, just as Annie walked into the bloody room.

"Tom..."

* * *

Allen went to the Texas Hospital imeadiately after the nurse spotted the wound. The doctor there said he might not be able to do anything. Dallas disappeared from campus, he wasn't in his room or anything. Occasionally, reports throughout Travis County involved a kid splashed with blood, mumbling about a monster with a chainsaw. Tom knew who that monster was. It was him. Three weeks have passed since then.

Tom spotted Annie talking with a group of girls. He walked over and smiled at Annie and them, but the group of girls ran, screaming thinks like "Monster!", "Crazy!", and worst of all, "Leatherface!"... Annie shook his head to them and smiled.

"What's up Tom?" She asked. Tom smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to visit Allen with me today after classes." He said. Annie smiled.

"Yeah! That'd be cool." she smiled. She looked at her watch and cursed. "I'm late again! Mr. Faye is gonna kill me!" She said. She gave Tom a quick kiss on the lips and ran, waving. He waved back and headed to his Biology class, coming through the door just as an announcement rang through the halls.

"Students and Staff of Eastwood College." He heard the head of the college say. "It is with a heavy heart that I must announce that Allen Creed passed away this morning. He was a unique student with special gifts and friends. He will be missed greatly. A memorial service will be held for him today at noon in the courtyard. We hope to see you there." Tom stood in the doorway, shocked. The class stared at him and Mrs. Readman stared at him simpathetically.

"Thomas... would you like to go to guidance?" she asked, fearing this would trigger another outburst. Tom nodded and left, meeting up with Annie in the hall, who hugged him, sobbing. They stood there for a while, comforting each other.

"Come on... the memorial service should be starting soon." He whispered. The walked, hand in hand, to the courtyard, where they were surprised to see half the school. They were paying tributes and crying. Tom stared at a picture of him, Allen and Annie together on the table. He smiled when he saw the picture that Annie took of him behind Allen with a meat cleaver put to Allen's neck. they were both smiling. Tears welled up in Tom's eyes and he looked away. Annie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay..."she said, her voice broken up with tears. He looked at her and the stood there, silently staring at the pictures and roses surrounding the table, a slight wind blowing.

* * *

That night, he had another nightmare. this time it was the memories of the first outburst he had. It was when he was ten years old. He ran from the bullies at school, but they followed him. They caught up and threw him to the ground, punching him and kicking him. He screamed and felt his anger turn to blind red hot rage. With a roar, he bit the ankle of the nearest kid, causing him to scream in pain and fall, Tom soon on top of him, ripping away at the kids flesh with his fingernails, grinning at the feel of the ripping flesh between his fingers. The other kids backed away and watched with growing horror. Tom finally broke through the skin and ripped at the boy's exposed organs, shovelling them into his mouth and biting down, the boy shrieking like an animal. Right when he tore the face of his victom, the scene changed to a dark starry night. he looked down and saw Dallas' face in his bloody hands. He saw the organs webbed through his hands. He looked over to the left and saw Annie's body, bloody and mangled.

Tom snapped awake and sat up from bed. He gasped and jumped out. he looked at the clock. it was midnight. As if on instinct, tom quickly got dressed, grabbed the chainsaw, threw it in the truck and ran to Annie's dorm. He knocked on the door three times. No answer. He knocked again. this time the door was opened by a girl. It wasn't Annie.

"Where's Annie?" He asked before she could scream and shut the door in his face.

"She walked down to the old gas station to get some pop!" she squealed.

"She didn't ask you to go?" He yelled, growing frightened. When she shook her head, he sprinted to the truck, jumping in and turning the key. It didn't start. With a curse, he threw open the door and grabbed the chainsaw from the trunk, just as he spotted a black truck, speeding down the road, toward the old gas station. The same one from his dream.

"No..." He moaned and ran after the truck, chainsaw in hand.


End file.
